


Marital Evil

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Abduction, Angry!Helen, Angst, Emmotional Hurt/No Comfort, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Lack of Dino Facts, M/M, No Science, OOC, Protective!Cutter, Stephen & Nick are a thing, The Wrong Cutter, Vengful!Helen, blah, cliffhanger ending, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Stephen didn't have an affair with Cutter's wife, he had an affair with the man himself. & Helen is NOT happy about it.





	Marital Evil

In the forest now swarming with Lester's men, an anomaly shines in front of the main group of scientists and Hellen Cutter steps through it to smile at her husband over the barrel of her gun.

"Steady," Lester warns his people as they aim at the woman who was supposed to be dead. "Mrs. Cutter, I am placing you under arrest-"

"Unless you wish for the professor to die," Hellen cuts him off without so much as looking at him. "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut as tightly as your suit."

The government official shuffles awkwardly as everyone else remains tense and frozen in their spots.

"What is it you want now, Hellen?" Nick asks of his wife tiredly. "I won't go with you. You should know me well enough to not even have to ask."

"I thought I knew you, Nick, surely I did. I thought our marriage was strong even though I can be a wild child at times, allowing my passions to take over my common sense, but I trust you, Nick. I trusted you to follow the vows we took together at the alter." The woman turns the weapon to point it at Stephen. "I did not expect you to break that vow with your younger colleague." 

"Don't, no, Hellen!" Cutter moves to block the weapon's aim but she takes a step closer to the young man, stopping him in his tracks.

"Steady," Lester orders his men again as the woman eyes her husband and his lover cruelly. 

"Come with me, Stephen."

"No!" Cutter does step in front of the younger man now, hands raised in surrender as his eyes plead with his wife. "Please, Helen, it's me you're angry with. Leave Stephen out of this."

"It takes two the songs say," the woman mocks with a feral grin. "I will shoot my husband if you do not come with me, Stephen. Your choice."

"I said no!" the professor protests again but his lover turns him around and pulls him in for a kiss. Its deep and demanding, as if trying to shove all the love and affection Stephen had for him in just one kiss alone. Then the younger man pushes away his lover and backs towards the woman until she takes him by the arm.

"Some time apart is good for lovers, so don't try to follow us," Hellen winks at her husband before dragging her captive into the shining lights of the anomaly seconds before it vanishes. Cutter screams at the place where it was as he falls to his knees.

~~~-~~~-~~~

Stephen remembers the first day he met Professor Nick Cutter. His heart was nervously beating in his chest as he straightened and re-straightened his clothes before he mustered enough courage to knock on the door.

The man on the other side was far more than he expected. Cutter was kind and brilliant and the most beautiful man Stephen had ever seen. They went to digs together, they talked about their lives while grading papers, they ate late night takeaway and sat together as best mates.

Then one drunken night at the man's house, while his wife was away and after a very successful dig where they discovered ten times more fossils then they had ever hoped for, Stephen accidentally confessed his growing love for the man and instantly slapped a hand over his face.

Cutter had stared at him, startled, and Stephen thought for sure the man was going to kick him out of his house, that he would only see scowls instead of the other's fascinated smiles and harsh words instead of endearing criticisms.

But instead of his darkest fears, the young man was surprised by his loftiest hope. Cutter slowly reached forwards and pulled Stephen's hands away from his face. He studied the younger man's eyes as he leaned closer and closer, then Stephen couldn't contain himself anymore and he pulled them the rest of the way.

They kissed and moaned and slept together while Stephen desperately held onto the hope that this was real and not an intoxicated fantasy.

When he woke the next morning in the arms of the man he loved, he couldn't envision himself being anywhere else.

Cutter confessed his own hidden feelings to him that morning during a breakfast of eggs, toast and pain medication. The professor couldn't bear the thought of leaving his wife just yet and Stephen understood, he didn't want to push or force the one he loved to make any dramatic changes for him. They decided to keep their budding relationship a secret while Cutter decided on the best way to break the news to his wife.

Then the woman supposedly died and no explanation was necessary. Such great sadness for the woman he once loved, and a part of himself still did, clouded Cutter's heart and made his attitude nearly unbearable. But Stephen remained steadfast at his side and helped him through it all.

* * *

Stephen groans to wakefulness but only darkness greets him. Wherever Helen had brought him, it was certainly in need of illumination. Unwilling to risk his life by falling down a ravine to his death, the young man instead curls in on himself and waits for his captor to return. Perhaps he can try to reason with her to let him go. Even if she has a modicum of love towards Cutter, she must not want to see the man's lover die?

He sighs. There's no way to know what goes on in that woman's head now. Whatever had caused her to run away deformed her mind even more to more dangerous territory then the nesting grounds of a predator. The woman he once thought mildly fascination, more due to who she married than her own self, was nothing more than a crazy un-dead wife, determined to bring ruin to the human race.

~~~-~~~-~~~

Professor Cutter couldn't stand it anymore. Helen was mocking him at every turn, keeping Stephen in her clutches while the people around him tried to keep him equally imprisoned. They knew what he wanted to do, he had foolishly trusted his plan to Conner and now they watched him like hawks whenever he was around an anomaly.

So when one opened right in front of him, he didn't hesitate, didn't even shout in surprise or warning, he jumped right through and prayed to everything that Stephen would be on the other side.

His lover wasn't. All that waited for Cutter was jungle forests and bugs as big as his eye. He maneuvered through it all, not caring that he didn't have any sort of supplies, not pausing to take in the usually fascinating foliage or wildlife. He needed to find another anomaly. He needed to get to his Stephen and rescue him from Helen's clutches.

Another anomaly appears across a small pond and he swims through it to reach it just as some type of fish monster bites at his heels. Cutter doesn't even spare it a second glance as he leaps through the glowing earthquake in time to see what lies on the other side.

...?

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
